La rosa venenosa
by Kurokokoro-kun
Summary: ¿Cómo se atreve a raptar a mi querida Asuka-chan? Ella es mía y no dejaré que nadie más , tenga su corazón. Asuka x Kurumi( Rapture x WarNurse) XD XD.


Este es un fanfic de Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka creado con el único objetivo de entretener( sin fines lucrativos) Los derechos de autor corresponden al creador de dicha aplica lo mismo para cualquier otra obra en caso de que haga algún tipo de referencia. Espero que lo disfruten!

LA ROSA VENENOSA

Eran al menos las cinco de la tarde. Asuka regresaba a su casa muy agotada luego del la sesión de ejercicio físico que tenía a diario con su amiga Kurumi para mantenerse en forma. Pero ese día quería llegar a casa lo antes posible, pues quería dedicar la noche a sus estudios; por lo tanto, tomó un atajo a través de un pequeño callejón.

Pero apenas se adentró, pudo ver a lo lejos a tres tipos agrediendo a una chica. Enseguida corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a ellos y estampó su pie en la cara de uno de los atacantes, dejándolo inconciente. Los otros dos se volvieron contra ella, pero Asuka los derribó a ambos de un golpe en la barbilla y una patada en los testículos( Un golpe para cada uno)

Se acercó a la chica, quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo; le extendió su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ella alzó la mirada , develando su encantadora imagen: Era una chica hermosa de cabellos rojizos y brilantes ojos color esmeralda. Ella se arregló un poco su melena, recogió sus gafas y luego le dio un tierno abrazo a su salvadora en señal de agradecimiento.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Si no fuera por tí... No sé que me habrían hecho.

\- ¡No pasa nada!- dijo Asuka - cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.

\- ¡Vaya! Al parecer no sólo eres fuerte y bonita, sino también bastante modesta. ¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?

\- ¡No tienes que hacer nada!- protestó Asuka un poco avergonzada.

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! De verdad quiero compensarlo... Esto... Ya lo tengo! ¡ Vayamos a tomar un cóctel¿ Sí?

Después de tanta insistencia, Asuka aceptó la invitación de aquella chica; después de todo había comenzado a sentir un poco de sed. Se dirigieron juntas a la coctelería y la chica de cabello rojo compró dos exquisitos cocteles: Uno de Fresa para ella y uno de coco para Asuka.

-¡ Aquí tienes!- le dijo a Asuka - un coctel de coco, tal como pediste... Por cierto: Me llamo Helia. ¿ Cómo te llamas tú?

\- Me llamo Asuka.- ¡Encantada, Helia!

Y dicho esto bebió un pequeño sorbo de su vaso. De pronto su cuerpo se paralizó, Asuka se desplomó como una muñeca de trapo y poco a poco la luz de sus ojos se fue apagando , hasta que finalmente cayó en un profundo estado de letargo.

Cuando Asuka despertó se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, llevaba muy poca ropa, y se encontraba recostada sobre una superficie muy frí trató de levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos y pies estaban fijados con fuerza a su lugar de reposo. De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se hacían sentir más cercanos a cada segundo. La puerta se abrió y alguien hizo su entrada a la habitación: Era Helia la linda chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes que ella había salvado de los matones. Se acercó lentamente a Asuka, acercó su brillante mirada y le dijo en un tono muy emotivo:

\- Soy la Mahou Shoujo PoisonRose. Hacía ya tiempo que quería conocerte. Pero como tú no ibas a venir por tu cuenta, decidí traerte por la fuerza; aunque nunca pensé que mi lado amable y delicado fuera a encantantador...

-¿ Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó Asuka - ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Pues... Hace tiempo que me dedico a crear Disas artificiales; podría decirse que es un pasatiempo para mí. Pero últimamente la brigada especial me ha hecho difícil la obtención de suministros para mi investigación...

\- Pero ...Tenerme encerrada aquí, no cambiará nada- explicó Asuka- Hay muchas otras chicas mágicas que se encargarán de enfrentarse al contrabando...

\- Oh! ¡Qué lástima!- exclamó la chica pelirroja- Creo que tienes toda la razón... Pero hay otra razón por la que te traje a mi guarida...- (Se acercó a Asuka y lamió su cuello suavemente) Te Amo, Asuka-san; Me enamoré de tí desde el primer momento que te vi... Y quiero que seas tú, la persona que haga realidad mis retorcidas fantasías...he he he.

Y así aquella retorcida chica comenzó a deleitarse con el sufrimiento de la pobre e indefensa Asuka. Comenzó por arrancarle las uñas una por una, llenó sus brazos de pequeños cortes, para luego rociarlos con alcohol, la sometió a descargas eléctricas y la llevó en más de una ocasión al borde de la asfixia. Asuka gritaba desesperada y Helia emitía gemidos de placer cada vez que la escuchaba. Luego de media hora las torturas cesaron; entonces la chica pelirroja comenzó a lamer las heridas de su amada y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con gran ternura y delicadeza.

\- Oh, mi querida Asuka-chan. Tus encantadores lamentos me han hecho correrme seis veces. Estas caricias serán tu recompensa por haber sido tan complaciente conmigo... Oh a quién engaño... En realidad lo que más deseo es hacerte mía... He He He

Helia comenzó a desvestirse, pero cuando apenas se había quitado la blusa la puerta de la habitación se fue abajo, la silueta de una chica, armada con una enorme jeringa hizo su aparición: Era Kurumi ,la adorable Mahou Shoujo War Nurse; quien al ver a su amada Asuka tan lasimada gritó a todo pulmón:

\- ¡Maldita ,perra! ¿ Qué le has estado haciendo a Asuka-chan?

\- Oh! - exclamó Helia- Alguien a venido a arruinar nuestra romántica escena, Asuka- chan. Pero no te preocupes. Acabaré con ella en un instante.

Dicho esto Helia convocó unas afiladísimas garras de guerra imbuidas en poder mágico y entabló un feroz combate con su oponente. Kurumi atacó como nunca lo había hecho; lanzó sus agujas , usó sus mejores llaves y patadas, pero aquella chica de cabellos rojos las esquivaba con auténtica habilidad. Entonces Kurumi se dio cuenta de que su habilidad nunca sería suficiente para vencer a aquella lunática,por lo que decidió usar su carta triunfo: sacó de su botiquín una pequeña jeringa que conteníauna sustancia de color negro y se la inyectó; se trataba de una droga, una droga mágica que causaba los mismos efectos de la adrenalina , pero a mayor escala. Su cuerpo de pronto comenzó a sentirse mucho más ligero, se abalanzó sobre su enemiga con la guardia baja, esperando que esta la atacara. Precisamente Helia lanzó un poderoso zarpazo directo a su cuello, pero War Nurse lo esquivó , sujetó su brazo y la proyectó con todas sus fuerzas; agrietando el piso y fragmentando la columna de su atacante en cientos de pedazos. Con celeridad Kurumi le inyectó un somnífero, la esposó y corrió enseguida para desatar a Asuka.

Le inyectó a Asuka su medidicina mágica más poderosa, cerrando por completo cada una de las heridas que le habían infligido y regenerando las uñas que le habían arrancado. Recogió la ropa de Asuka, la ayudó a vestise y la llevó a su casa, mientras los demás miembros de la brigada especial se encargaban de conducir a Helia.

Una vez llegaron a la casa, las dos chicas tomaron turnos para bañarse, y después Kurumi se dispuso a prepararle una cena "fuerte" para reponer la sangre perdida. Las dos amigas disfrutaron de la cena, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sin embargo la Mahou Shoujo Enfermera estaba aún muy preocupada por su compañera; La acompañó hasta su cuarto, se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama y le dijo:

\- Asuka! Si quieres olvidar lo que ocurrió hoy. Puedo borrarlo de tu memoria con mi magia.

\- Mejor no.! - dijo Asuka- Aunque tuve que pasar por algo tan desagradable. El hecho de que vinieras a salvarme es algo que quiero atesorar.

\- Pero aún así... Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por una experiencia tan horrible... Tengo miedo de pensar lo que te hubiese pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-¡ No tienes que disculparte!- protestó Asuka- La culpa es mía por confiar en ella... Yo sólo... Yo sólo estaba tratando de ser menos fría con los demás.

\- ¡Tonta! - le dijo Kurumi mientras le daba un tierno abrazo- ¿Qué importa que seas un poco fría con los demás? Asuka no necesita cambiar para nada; es valiente, siempre trata de proteger a los más débiles, y además es muy hermosa. Es por eso que yo...¡ Yo Amo a Asuka-chan!

En ese momento las dos chicas entraron en un estado de shock: Asuka no podía creer lo que había escuchado, y Kurumi no podía creer lo que había dicho. Ambas bajaron la mirada muy avergonzadas y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Entonces Kurumi decidió hacerle frente a la situación, se acercó un poco hasta su amiga,le acarició el cabello y le dijo:

-¿ Sabes Asuka? Siempre he estado guardando este secreto en mi corazón. Pero nunca he tenido el valor para decírtelo... Porque... Porque tenía miedo de que dejaras de apreciarme!

\- ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga?- dijo Asuka- Siempre has estado a mi lado apoyándome; incluso en los momentos más difíciles... Mira,sé que no soy muy buena con las emociones, pero ... Si de verdad sientes eso por mí...¡ Entonces yo también quiero compartir esos sentimientos contigo!

Muy emotiva, Kurumi besó los delicados labios de Asuka y comenzó a acariciarla con gran ternura,mientras su amada la miraba con los cachetes enrojecidos y una expresión que demostraba vergüenza. Las dos chicas se tumbaron sobre la suave cama y comenzaron a desvestirse poco a poco, a la vez que intercambiaban sus apasionadas emociones. Así Rapture y WarNurse consumaron su amor; aquel amor que había nacido de su bonita amistad.

A eso de las 11:30 PM Kurumi se levantó de la cama a causa de un intenso dolor en el pecho. Corrió hasta el baño, se miró en el espejo y notó que su nariz estaba sangrando muchísimo; Aquella poderosa droga que usó para rescatar a Asuka le estaba pasando factura. Enseguida sacó su botiquín , se limpió la sangre y se inyectó algunos medicamentos para detener el sangrado y eliminar la dolencia. Entonces recordó que aún quedaba algo por hacer: Quería castigar a aquella zorra que secuestró a su adorada Rapture y la hizo pasar un mal rato.

Enseguida, se puso su ropa y partió hacia la delegación. No sin antes tapar adecuadanmente a Asuka y dejarle una nota: "Mi querida Asuka, Te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas regalado esta noche mágica. Ahora mismo tengo un asunto que atender, pero te prometo que mañana estaremos juntas otra vez ¡Te quiero!

Una vez llegó a la delegación. Preguntó por la Ubicación de la Chica mágica recién capturada. Y luego de llenar unos papeles se dirigió a la celda, armada con sus queridos juguetes( instrumentos de tortura.)Allí encontró encadenada a la pared, a quien intentó arrebatarle su ó entonces un balde de agua fría y se lo lanzó para despertarla.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Helia aterrada.- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme?

\- Esto es sólo un cuarto de tortura- contestó Kurumi con una sonrisa de Psicópata- Pero no tienes que tener miedo.¡ No te haré nada que pueda matarte!

\- ¡Espera, por favor !- suplicó la chica pelirroja- Yo fabricaba esos disas artificiales con materiales que conseguía en el mercado negro. En mi mesa de trabajo tengo todas las direcciones de todos mis proveedores y compradores...

\- Vaya, pensé que sería mucho más difícil.- exclamó WarNurse Pero aún hay otro asunto que resolver: ¿Por qué secuestraste a Asuka?¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que le hiciste?

\- ¿Por qué ? Pues porque estaba enamorada de ella... Le arranqué las uñas, la electrocuté, le hice varias heridas, las rocié con alcohol y la llevé al borde de la asfixia... ¡Pero esa es mi manera de demostrar mi amor, y no me arrepiento de haber pasado esos momentos tan felices a su lado!

\- ¡Te entiendo! - Le dijo Kurumi mientras le acariciaba su roja cabellera - Entiendo que te hayas enamorado de Asuka; después de todo ella es una chica realmente linda y adorable... Pero...( Comenzó a tirar con fuerza del cabello) El que hayas engañado a Asuka y le hayas hecho cosas tan horribles... ES ALGO QUE NO TE PIENSO PERDONAR.

Kurumi desenvolvió sus preciados instrumentos de tortura, preparó una jeringa con su droga que amplificaba el dolor , y se acercó lentamente a su víctima, de la misma manera que un lobo hambriento se acerca a su víctima arrinconada. Se dispuso a inyectarla, pero un instante antes de que pudiera hacerlo Helia la detuvo:

-¡ No tienes derecho a torturarme!. ¡Ya te lo he dicho todo !

Entonces Kurumi, mostrando una gran emoción, sacó de su portafolios un documento firmado y acuñado por la delegación, se lo mostró a su víctima y le dijo:

\- ¿Ves este documento? La delegación me ha dado un permiso especial para probar nuevos métodos de tortura. Y tú serás mi preciado sujeto de prueba. Así que voy a cuidar muy bien de ti, a partir de ahora... Por cierto... ¡Muchas gracias por no dejar que te inyectara esa droga. Quería hacerte sentir lo mismo que le hiciste sentir a Asuka multiplicado por diez... Pero me lo he pensado mejor y voy a usar esta( Le mostró un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido rojo, cargó su jeringa con él y se lo inyectó)

\- ¿Qué es lo que me has inyectado? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña?

\- Oh! . Esta es una droga en la que he estado trabajando hace un tiempo... La que te iba a inyectar multiplica el dolor que siente tu cuerpo x10 , pero esta puede multiplicarlo x 20... ¿Qué te parece? ¿No crees que así es más divertido?

Ató a Helia a una silla y comenzó a aplicarle cada uno de los castigos, que esta le había hecho a Asuka. La pobre víctima gritaba desesperada, mientras aquella enfermera loca atormentaba su cuerpo con aquella incomparable agonía; y sólo se detenía para regenerarle las heridas y repetir el proceso una y otra vez. Finalmente luego de tres largas horas la torura cesó, Kurumi se lavó las manos, se acercó a la silla donde yacía su víctima, le sonrió y le dijo:

\- Tu escondite era realmente genial. Pero aún así fue muy fácil para nosotros encontrarlo.¿ Quieres saber por qué?

(Helia no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente estaba ahí atada a aquella silla en un estado vegetativo)

\- Bueno , Te diré mi pequeño secreto: Una vez cargué una de mis medicinas con nanotransmisores mágico y los inyecté en el torrente sanguíneo de Asuka; sin que ella se diera cuenta ,claro está... Así puedo saber su posición , respiración, ritmo cardiaco y actividad neuronal; lo cual me permite tener una idea de lo que esté pasando a su alrededor...

\- Oh ! Casi lo olvido. Como me has sido muy útil como sujeto experimental te compensaré de buena manera. La próxima vez que nos veamos, traeré a mi" mascota" ( los que hayan visto la serie saben quién es)para que juegue contigo. ¡Hasta entonces!¡Bye Bye!

¡Gracias por leer ! Si les ha gustado no olviden recomendarme. Si quieren me pueden dar su opinión tengo una mente bastante abierta para las críticas n_n


End file.
